


Cover-alls & Show-offs

by Kiiratam



Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Minific, blake is a useless bisexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 01:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiiratam/pseuds/Kiiratam
Summary: Blake thinks she can fix one of Yang's problems.Takes place between Volumes 1 and 2. (My BMBLB fic index)
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 12
Kudos: 136





	Cover-alls & Show-offs

"I can fix that for you, if you want." Blake nodded at Yang's grease-stained cover-all, with one knee extravagantly torn open. 

  
It took Yang a moment, scrubbing her hands clean on a rag, and only half-paying attention - probably going over the repairs she'd just made to Bumblebee in her head. Blake didn't blame her. Yang's bike was obviously important to her. Moreso than some zero-context offer from a person she'd only know a few weeks. And wasn't like Blake had exactly helped much, despite that being her whole reason for coming down to the little garage on campus.

  
But Yang finally caught on, looking down. "What, this?" She grinned at Blake. "It's just how I like it."

  
_Um. Yang, if that was torn any more, I could tell what color your underwear was._ "Are you sure? I've got needle and thread; it wouldn't take long to sew up."

  
"Absolutely! This way, I can get some ventilation." Yang snorted, and ran a hair through her hand. She was apparently very confident that she'd gotten all the grease off her hand. "I don't know why, but my right leg seems to run hotter than the rest of me." Tossing her head, she sent her hair billowing back in a shining wave. "And I'm already pretty hot."

  
Coming out of most people, that would have sounded... well, like they were full of hot air. A puffed-up idiot. Yang somehow managed to make it sound both flirty, and self-aware. 'Yeah, I know I'm hot, and isn't it ridiculous that **I** have to say that I'm hot, when **you** could be telling me that?'

  
Blake... honestly didn't know how to respond to that. It wasn't like Yang was wrong - she was just... stunning. Even in her dirty beat-up cover-alls that were only kind of her color. ...Though having it unzipped to nearly her belly button, and only having what looked like a tube top underneath...

  
She swallowed, trying to find a topic of conversation, something to focus on other than the drop of sweat that had caught her eye, rolling slowly down Yang's neck... "Sorry I couldn't help more!" _Maybe sound a little less frantic._ "I haven't spent much time with vehicles. Well, in them, yeah, but not fixing them. And it's a whole different set of tools than I'm used to. Entirely different scale, and not just working with Atlas tech." _Well, if she didn't already know you were in Stealth & Security, and was ex-White Fang, you would have just told her._

  
"How is your Sneak'n'Steal class going? You don't talk much about it. Neither does Ren, but, well, Ren." Yang took a last look over her workbench, and put a last socket back in place.

  
_Breathe in, hold it, breathe out. It'd be going a lot better if my professor didn't almost have the same name as Him. That was a rough first day._

  
Blake tried to move past that, and actually give Yang a good answer. One that wouldn't raise more questions. "There's not much to say, really. It's building on existing knowledge for all of us, so it gets pretty technical. When it isn't that, it's ethics."

  
Yang snorted. "To steal or not to steal?"

  
Rolling her eyes, Blake said, "Oh yeah, our sole topic of discussion is how much lien to steal, so that we can live comfortably, but not attract attention. Ren and I are secretly part of a cabal within the Huntress Academies that is devoted to self-enrichment, all while hiding being a guise of altruism. Ren's mask just falls away, and he's revealed as a greedy, grasping, materialistic hedonist that he _really_ is. Personally, I just want to wear a different silk dress and set of fantastical jewelry every day, so I can lounge about, drinking ludicrously expensive champagne, and breaking the hearts of anyone foolish enough to think they can possess me." 

  
Grinning, Yang said, "Let me know if you want my opinions on dresses."

  
Blake dropped into an Atlesian aristocratic sneer. "Oh, how _dreadful_. The commoner thinks she has opinions that _matter_. What an _absolute_ bore."

  
"Nice Weiss impression."

  
"Yang!" Blake looked all around them as Yang closed the garage door. Weiss had an uncanny ability to show up at the worst time. Not this time, though. "...I really do think she's trying to be better."

  
Her friend nodded. "She is. Doing pretty well, too." She shrugged. "It is _Weiss_. She doesn't do anything by halves. Don't know if she even knows how. But I don't think she's ever really had... I dunno, peers? People who can tease her, or give her real feedback, or just actually be friends."

  
_I didn't exactly have too many of those either. Just Ilia. And I just wrapped myself in Him until I don't know if I was even Ilia's friend anymore. **I** wasn't, how could I be?_

  
Blake felt a stab of kinship with Weiss. She wondered how Ilia would have taken that. A Belladonna and a Schnee, sisters in solitude. Not that Ilia had it any better.

  
Her thoughts were interrupted by Yang shrugging out of the top half of her cover-alls. As Yang tied the arms around her waist, Blake tried not to stare. Yang must be really confident she wouldn't have to actually do anything active, because that _was_ a tube top, and she _certainly_ wasn't wearing anything that could give her support.

  
_I'm staring._

  
_I should really stop that._

  
_Soon._

  
_Now, even._

  
"You thirsty?"

  
Blake made herself look at Yang's big purple eyes. ...Was that a mischievous glint in them, or was Blake just imagining it? "Uh, yeah. I'm a little warm."

  
"Still in your uniform, tie and all. Of course you're warm." Yang locked arms with her, and started walking. Blake fell into step with her. "C'mon, we can swing by the dining hall and get something."

  
"Um, yeah. Okay."

  
_Moon and stars, why does she make my brain overheat?_

  
_She really is hot._


End file.
